Spyro the Dragon - The Eternal Realms
by Alyssa-the-writer
Summary: Spyro the Dragon is the biggest and most well known hero of the Dragon Worlds and beyond, but when one day he and his friends receive a mysterious eerie call from across the world, he must go with his friends to an unknown world from the dragons: The Eternal Realms
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful view of the sun lowering behind the castles looked as beautiful as ever, the nice sensation of warmth and coolness danced through the air. The air was also being claimed by dragons, large and small, all variants of colour, their wings spread out and moving occasionally to keep their draft with good maintenance. Some preferred to stay on the ground, they were either lying down or walking around talking to one another or another species that happened to linger around. One of the dragons stood out, though, the only purple dragon in sight, his name was Spyro. He was the local hero of the world, all of the dragon worlds, Avalar, and the Forgotten worlds. He saved the world's a total of 5 times, well only counting the major saves. His first adventure was against the ruthless Gnasty Gnorc, who's goal was to get rid of the dragons that never treated him with the respect he wanted. A short Riptoc named Ripto was his adversary for both his second and fourth adventure, the first time he became the dictator of Avalar, a place once not inhabited by dragons; and the second time was his revenge by sending all the dragonflies, a dragon main source of protection, to several place around the Dragons Worlds. His third adventure was against yet another dictator by the name of The Sorceress, a being with unimaginable magical power, and kidnapper of a whole generation of dragon eggs. Then there was his last adventure against a large and powerful dragon named Red, a once dragon elder who could destroy light and have the power of all darkness; a literal demon, he was out for revenge. However, being the hero he is, Spyro managed to defeat them all, with the help of some friends, of course, those friends being the one's he's having a day with. There were plenty that he'd usually hang out with all of them accompanying him on that day.

Spyro was stretched alongside the ground managing to stay awake. His best pal, Sparx the Dragonfly hovered above him keeping him awake with the dim light he carried around. You see, a dragon without a dragonfly is like having Lamp without a lightbulb; impossible. You see, a dragonfly is a dragon's main source of protection, you get rid of a dragonfly, well, the dragon won't survive for much longer. Sparx was, however, more special. Unlike other dragonflies, given out a soon as a dragon reaches two years of age, Sparx was born alongside Spyro, the elders couldn't take the dragonfly away and give it back two years later, otherwise, Spyro would've thrown a huge tantrum. The two are literally inseparable.

The Dragonfly kept fluttering above his dragon, staring at the reason Spyro wasn't listening, Elora. The faun sat there talking to Spyro, thinking that he was listening, she kept talking away. Elora was more of the smart type. She accompanied the Dragon on his second adventure as an advice bringer and someone to keep him on track. After Sparx gave Elora a very monotone look after her long talk, she knew what the dragonfly meant. She sighed and stood up over the top of the dragon and gave a cough. Spyro looked up to the faun who didn't look all too amused.

"You could listen to me every once in a while Spyro," Elora huffed, arms folded

"that would mean me to actually bother,"

"For someone so important, you really don't care do you? Did you even listen to one thing I said"

"Nope," Spyro chuckles sweating as he gazed upon her. Something about the look she was giving told Spyro that she wasn't very amused. On the other side of things was the rest of his friends. Blink stood looking over at the two arguing at their spot. The mole sighed as he looked over to his uncle, The Professor, and looked very subpar. Blink was one of Spyro's later friends and more down to earth than the rest, in the literal sense. During his part in helping Spyro during the siege of Red, he stayed underground with an eternal fear of the surface. After gaining the confidence of the upper regions of the world, he still refuses to go anywhere higher up. His uncle, The Professor, was the more figurative sense of 'down to earth'. During the second, fourth and fifth escapades he was the smarter of the whole group being very wise and helpful when it came to new inventions to help save the day.

"Hey, Unc? You think we'll ever get along?"

"Trust me on this one Blink," the Professor glazes from his book to his nephew "I've known Spyro for six years, that's just his basic personality. I thought you would have known that by now,"

"Man, have you seriously known Spyro for six years? Dude, I don't know whether that makes you or Spyro seem old"

"Sly commentary will only get you so far in life," The Professor said turning his attention back to his book. Blink just looked at him and nodded before standing there awkwardly, hands in his pockets, just looking over to the sight of Hunter and Bianca. Hunter was a goofball with sure-shot accuracy. He's sarcastic, silly, but has a heart of gold. He was constantly 'helping' Spyro during his second, third and fourth adventure, and in his fifth, Hunter was more hands on a fired up. Bianca, on the other hand, is a kind, powerful and smirky rabbit magic-user was once the student to The Sorceress before realizing her true intentions and eventually begun helping Spyro through his adventure. On his fourth adventure, she was an early tutor to Spyro and a constant help with his new momentary powers. She was absent during his fifth adventure being pregnant with hers and Hunters twins, Forest and Crystal. Forest was cheetah with Bianca's powers and was very intelligent but with a very silly side. Crystal had the survival instincts of Hunter, she is a try hard and is seen as the smarter of Forest, even if she is less of a smart creature than her brother, she was far more caring and hearty. The two were up to their usual selves. Forest was sitting on his father's shoulders showing off his magic in small quantities, with Crystal lying around sharpening her arrows, something which concerned her mother often.

Then there was a more calming duo of siblings, Christie, and Zoe, two fairies sisters who were drastically different. Christie has only present in Spyro's first adventure being a usually fae of her kind, one that saves Spyro's progress in her journal and made sure he didn't get lost. Zoe took her older sister's place for the rest of his adventures, being more of a help finding dragon eggs and giving overall advice. Zoe had a slight western accent to match her red hair and overall bubbly personality. Christie was a whole other stereotype of her own, she was a strict and very hot-headed blonde; she tends to have a more dominant edge over her relaxed sister. The only reason that Christie never came back to help Spyro later was purely because she couldn't stand such a cocky and wise-cracking young dragon, something about Spyro that will never change over his eight years of heroism was his big ego. Hanging around the two sisters mostly monotone conversation was Richard, or as other would call him, 'Moneybags'. The bear was a rich, self-centered, egotistical, Duplicitous swindler with a huge eye on gems. The ursine was constantly scamming Spyro out of his money for the greater good. He may have taken more than necessary, but the bear did have a lot of useful cuts to bargain with, while there was still a portion with unnecessary leads. Overall, the creature was really only an inconvenience to everyone around him, but nonetheless, still a useful enough ally to have, sort of.

Then there was one more group, a larger one at that. The group was chatting a laughing away at whatever one of the said, no thought, no context, just raw friendship. There was the only girl of the mini-group, Sheila the Kangaroo, a rough and ready to go into action gal, Sheila is fearless and tough with an everlasting heart of gold. She had a huge edge being able to jump unreachable heights for Spyro and could kick boulders three times her size into little crumbles. Two of the others was Bentley the yeti and his younger brother, Bartholomew. Bentley is a very smart and very strong creature; he could answer any question easily, and could smash large objects with his ice club with ease, grace, and speed. His sophistication meant that as well as strength, he could smartly get through any danger with power and brains. Then there was his younger brother Bartholomew, a small yippy yeti who can't help but get Bentley into a tough situation, the youngster can't fend for himself and has not the brains or brawn of his brother but instead a more positive, annoyingly positive, light to everything. Also in the group was Sargent James Byrd, a penguin who was commander of an elite squad of Hummingbirds. After living with the birds for so long James did the impossible a learnt how to fly with ease and talent. With a specialty in missiles and a wide range of artillery, the sergeant is a very helpful and encouraging helper to the gang. Lastly, there was Agent 9, a crazy, trigger-happy and near insane monkey. He specializes in handheld weapons, taking an unhealthy obsession with guns, especially his very special 'Mr. Laser Blaster'. The youngest of eight other monkeys, he and his siblings were test monkeys of The Professor, as the other eight went off to do great things in the world, the mole was left with the ninth agent, the most sadistic yet generous and not self-centred of the others. As the group kept chatting away, Spyro managed to get away from Elora with his now blue Dragonfly.

"Ha! You finally made it away from Elora!" Agent 9 yelped right next to Spyro in an almost mocking way, which the dragon retorted with a sarcastic laugh

"Ahahaha Agent 9, you're a real comedian." The simian shrugs his shoulders at the comment and returns his attention to the rest of the gang. As they continued their chat throughout the evening, the pure atmosphere and chill of night begun to roll around the sky. The yellow of the remainder of evening blended with the dark blues, purples and greys of nightfall. The cold slowly drifted in causing Bianca to shiver.

"Does anyone else fell that chill?" She asked everyone around her to which most promptly nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Tomas would be glad to let us in the dragons temple," Spyro said already walking off to the castle "care to join me, everyone?"

The group followed Spyro to the castle not far away as the night became even cooler and had a larger breeze than just a few moments before. The dragon pushes open the door and closes it shut after everyone entered. Just as outside, everyone began to conversate around the fireplace in the living space. The castle being made for a portion of the dragon elders meant all the room were practically enlarged from a standard house, adding to the fact that this place was classified as a castle. The fire howled in the condensed space, all the pressure building up in the wisps of flame. All windows were shut as the winter-like temperature grew even lower as the minutes rolled by. Bianca had her kids close to her wrapped in a blanket to keep them warm. Forest let out an ever so cute sneeze into the folds of the sheep wool. Bianca gave him a little pat getting in as much heat as possible.

"Can this place get any colder?" Bianca finally asked everyone, to which no one had an answer for. The question was finally answered when Miss. Shoutfire walked in breathing more pink embers onto the growing flames.

"It's less than a week until Winter, I guess over in Avalar or the Forgotten worlds you don't really have any seasons." She responded falling to her chair close to the fire.

"True," Hunter said, "You either have eternal sunshine or eternal snow, whichever works for yourself."

Miss. Shoutfire simply smiles at Hunters' remark and glares out the window to see the first few drops of snow being caught on the window and sighs before quickly darting her head away.

"What's wrong Miss. Shoutfire? You seem very tense right now." Sheila says with slight concern

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She retorts a bit awkwardly before looking back at the fire in awkward silence. No one really said anything for the rest of the night, over time people wandered off to bed. As it grew closer to midnight Spyro began to stretch and yawn a little to see only Elora awake still glaring into the fire with almost shining eyes.

"Don't stay up too late you silly goat." He chuckled at his own inside joke and looked at Elora to see her response

"Smart faun, not silly goat." She retorted laying down to sleep in the room with the slowly dying fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The sweet smell of dew danced through the air as if it were it's personal space, the fresh scent of snow intertwined and twirled with each other in sync with the old steampunk clock which echoed the halls of the castle symbolizing it's loud chimes five times before dying down to the normal second ticks. The hollowness of the fire that once was crackled as only a few lone ember remained, barren, chilling, and not at full potential, it just sat in the boredom that surrounded it. Beside the fire Elora was still perched on the couch looking at a journal in her lap with the one cool blanket wrapped around her. With pen in hand, Elora used gentle strokes to mark the paper as she still gazed into it, soulless, tired, and cold from the early Winter's break. It was only five, but on certain days, sleep is near impossible. The faun sighs and places the journal to her right and sighs deeply. She slowly stands up from her seat and stretches her arms up and rolls her head around to get comfortable with standing again. Her ears begin to twitch and then she spins around to see Spyro to which she puts her hand to her chest in relief.

"You do know how to give one a heart attack Spyro" She chuckles to herself.

"Ha, sorry about that Elora" Spyro sighs and tilts his head tot he right flicking his eyelids closed.

"What are you even doing up so early Spyro? It's only five in the morning"

"Well, I could ask the same question to you" Spyro makes his comeback to which Elora shrugs in somewhat agreement.

"just couldn't sleep, I don't know, something just woke me up"

"Was it Moneybags's snoring, that's what woke me up"

"No no no, it was something more, I don't know," She pauses and then shrugs, "spiritually? I don't really know"

"Ha ha, no need to lie about it Elora," She rolls her eyes and walks over to a window in silence, to which Spyro dawdles behind her and sits on his hind legs as soon as he reaches her side "what's with the silence Elora? You just everything so much more awkward"

"You just made it even more"

"Alright, don't make this an argument of who made it more, but anyway, what's up with you? You seem dazed, confused..." Spyro is stops when Elora coughs.

"I don't even know," Elora says folding her arms "I just, feel something" Spyro just looks at her even more confused

"You're weirder than usual today Elora, seriously" Elora stares down at Spyro and stomps down on his tail. Spyro holds in his screams from the pain, a pain that even makes Sparx turn blue. "Ow, what was that for?!" Spyro growls looking up at Elora who just stares at him, emotionless. Soon enough the two begin to laugh it off. "It still hurt" Spyro says while still laughing. Elora stops soon enough and sighs. She opens the window to let Sparx fly out and find a butterfly to heal himself, angrily. The two continue to stand in awkward silence waiting for the dragonfly to come back. The time had flown by during their talk from before, time had reached to five thirty and some more people decided to wake up and come out. Bentley came out first, looking like he had no sleep, and was accompanied by a yawning Bartholomew on his back hugging the white fur tightly. Elora and Spyro turn around to see the Yeti slump on a resting chair putting Bartholomew on the one beside him. Soon after Sheila and Bianca come out chatting away to one another.

"What's up with the early wake you two?" Sheila asks walking closer rather awake

"Couldn't sleep, Moneybags snoring" Spyro blurted out not speaking a proper sentence. Elora just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll tell you what, for once in my life the kids actually went to sleep without problem and didn't annoy us once in the night" Bianca chirps looking very rejuvenated.

"Lucky" Bentley blurts out looking in desperate need of coffee or an extra hour of sleep.

"Don't blame me bro, it's your fault for snoring every time you went back to sleep" Bartholomew states making Bentley stare daggers at him. Sheila chuckles at the brothers way of communicating then peers off back to the hallway were everyone else with the exception of Agent 9 walking out talking amongst them selves.

"It's half past five and none of you know how to shut up" Blink yawns loudly after his rather blatant statement.

"We have our reasons, today just seems like an early bird sort of day" Sheila says thinking of the most rational explanation. Elora tilts her head to her right seeing Sparx flutter closer, yellow and glowing, but with something blue in his hands. It wasn't a gem, they were much darker in tone, plus Moneybags would of went and crashed through the window if it were one.

"What's that you got there Sparx?" Elora asks getting everyone's attention

"Something of rather" Sparx answers in his kazoo like voice. He hands the thing over to Elora to which she immediately examines it. It was a flat cyan crystal with steel protecting the outside, supporting the crystal so it wouldn't fall out. Elora looks all around it not knowing what it was, or what it's purpose even was. Everyone steps closer to take a look at the crystal wondering what it was, yet no one had an answer, or a guess at what it was. Agent 9 slumps out and takes a large yawn

"Why's it when I'm not in the room you guys begin to plot the destruction of our enemies?" He whines taking an 'educated' guess at what they were doing

"We're not plotting a plan you dolt" Blink spat at his cousin "We're trying to figure out what this crystal thing does" He tosses the crystal to the agent who begins turning it around.

"Yep, this is a communication crystal" He answers to which everyone is taken by surprise the fact he knew what it was "One of my brothers' gave me one of these so we could talk from all the way across the world. This one's blue so it means it's a one way message." He answers which everyone nods, it was the best explanation. "See this is how it works" He says turning the crystal around to the left, the crystal spun around until it releases from the silver holder. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little stand like device and connects it with the crystal and puts it on the ground. "You're welcome" He finally adds. A holographic screen appears from the crystal and everyone stares at it in awe. Sure they saw technology before, but holograms was a whole new level. From the crystal a figment appears, it was a female with blue skin, large puffy pink hair and has a set of glasses, she also has a horn in the place of a nose, implying that she's a rhynoc of sorts. Suddenly, the figure begins to move.

"Hopefully this message has been sent to the right person" She says with a slight lisp on every time she tries to pronounce 's', otherwise for the technology, it sounded smooth with no audio glitches "I'm reaching out to a certain someone, and shouldn't be heard by anyone else" She states clearly "If you are, or any of his friends, please continue to listen. We really need you Spyro" Spyro perks up a little and pays more attention to the transmission. The rhynoc seems to have a slight more emotional look and drops her self down into a slouch acting a little less serious "If you can find it in your heart, we really need assistance, I-I don't know how long your journey will be, but you have to help us. We're a whole world, you wouldn't of heard of us or seen it either, but regardless" She pauses to wipe her cheek and straighten her glasses "We won't be able to make it if you don't help, we really need someone to protect us, and well, I heard stories that you'd be able to help Spyro. Hopefully you get the map to the estimated location of our world. Again, I hope you'll be able to help, we can't take her any more, she'll kill us all before it' too late. Please, I know I've said it again and again, but we really need you" The rhynoc suddenly stops speaking and looks away from her crystal "I-I have to go she's coming right now, please for Galaxy's sake, help us!" She ends and the transmission abruptly ends. Everyone is left there looking at the crystal, confused.

"I did not expect that" Hunter blurts out stating the obvious

"Guys, she sounded pretty serious" Zoe says with a bit of concern in her voice "What should we do Spyro?"

"You're asking me?"

"She did divert that message directly to you Spyro" James says to which everyone nodded

"Well, I guess we haven't had an adventure in about two years, plus I do miss all the action of putting a new adversary in their place, and you know, there are people worth saving" Spyro drags out his speech which everyone expects from someone like Spyro. With everyone waiting for Spyro to just shut up and say 'yes', he finally gives a nod.


End file.
